the_elemental_chosen_trilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Luminita Lupei
Anna Paquin as Luminita's Faceclaim.jpeg|Luminita Lupei/Roxana Funar Luminita Wolf.jpeg|Wolf Luminita Luminita Lupei 'is a metalsmith who resides in Codru Verde in the Fulger Empire in the west. She is an twenty years of age orphan woman who also happens to be the goddess Fulger's Chosen of Lightning. Her true identity is the daughter of the Funar rope makers who lived in a small, unnamed village near the Fulger Empire's sea border. She was brought to the orphanage by her patron goddess under the name Luminita Lupei. She wields a spear she made herself and has the ability to harness lightning. 'History Luminita Lupei was born Roxana Funar in a small village near the sea. Her mother was a Fulgerian woman named Cosmina Funar who was a simple rope maker's daughter. Cosmina came across a shipwrecked foreigner from the continent across the sea. His name was Edwin Stane and he was originally a captain of a cargo ship, but was attacked by pirates who took most of his crew to sale to rich nobility with no morals. Edwin and Cosmina had fallen for each other as she took care of his injuries. Soon, Edwin married into Cosmina's family and took her family name. When Luminita was born as Roxana, she only spent a month with her parents before the tragedy. Pirates came ashore and happened upon Edwin, Cosmina, and their child. Just Edwin's luck, it was the very same pirates who attacked his ship. The pirates quickly pounced and captured the Funars. But in an attempt to get away, Edwin managed to get himself free and attacked his wife and child's captor. Cosmina hid the infant in a hollow log before trying to save her husband. But it was their path in life to die. But that's when the god Adoiri first met the Chosen of Lightning. The god Adoiri had appeared to retrieve the souls of Cosmina and Edwin, but before that he heard the sound of crying. Upon investigating, Adoiri laid his eyes on Luminita. The moment he picked her up, she stopped crying and gazed into his eyes. Luminita giggled sweetly, not knowing what had happened to her parents. In an attempt to ensure the infant Luminita's safety, Adoiri took her inland towards Castle Dalca. He placed her wrapped in a blue silk scarf and placed her on a soft patch of grass underneath a tree his adoptive mother, Fulger, liked to frequent. The Triple Wolf Goddess appear just minutes after Adoiri left her. Clueless as to Adoiri's involvement, Fulger saw the infant Luminita and immediately knew she was so pure of heart that the babe would be perfect for her future Chosen. The goddess took her and left her in a basket with a note that renamed her Luminita Lupei. No longer was she Roxana Funar. She was now a step closer to her future. Luminita grew up in the Codru Verde Orphanage down the mountain from Castle Dalca. She grew up under the care, or really lack there of, of the Lady Doina Oana. She grew up strong, learning that the weak and useless found themselves dead while the strong and hardworking lived on. And so, the young Luminita made up her mind as soon as she turned four years of age to live by the rules of the world. She would become strong. She would work like her life depended on it. She would coddle no one except the newborn infants that graced the halls of the orphanage. She would keep her head down and out of trouble. She would try and get over her fears, however impossible it seemed. She would remind herself that those who prove their usefulness deserved her respect. She would never leave her future home. And she would never take a life without cause. But her most important self imposed rule was rather simple, if not funny to most others of her gender. Never fall for a man with a gorgeous face and elegant words. While other young girls of a mere twelve years of age were already looking for a potential marriage, or life if they swung in that direction, partners since becoming what Fulgerians considered the age of an adult, young Luminita spent her days in Ungar's Forge as an apprentice freed from the shackles of emotional oppression that Lady Oana bound her with for the first twelve years of life. Though it was odd for a metalsmith to take on a female apprentice, especially one with no schooling in the basics or reading or writing, Master Eugen never went easy on young Luminita like most thought. The young orphan gladly spent hours beside the sweltering inferno in order to build resistance to the heat. She even took to wearing thick dresses made from a unique flame-resistant cloth from the country of Adoiri. Luminita slept on a straw mattress which she dutifully kept up. Her chores around the forge grew with difficulty as the young girl aged. Her eye for detail and the way she'd beat steel into a weapon impressed not only her master, but her peers in the craft. But the idea of marriage was far from the young apprentice's mind. It wasn't as if she didn't feel anything towards men, it was quite the opposite. Poor, innocent Luminita had no resistance built up to the flirtatious advances men made. The girl would only blush crimson as the few boys who showed interest showered her with eloquent words the apprentice couldn't understand. It wasn't until Luminita heard a pack of giggling noble girls gush about the very boys who had approached the apprentice that she realized such boys were nothing more than pretty faces out on the prowl to find someone to trick. And considering Luminita wasn't one to allow those, for lack of a better word, foxes pull the fur over her brown eyes. She decided to do what any true wolf girl should. Let's just say those boys never so much as even gave her a glance ever again. This incident, sadly, only made the prospect of friendly companionship a dream for the apprentice. Not that she wanted any of these so-called friends. Friends were a luxury Luminita thought she could do without. Even as she watched those of similar age mill around laughing in packs, the girl didn't feel a thing. She, in her mind, had Master Eugen. As a growing girl who aimed to be a renown metalsmith in the future, Luminita felt the only friend she could need was her old, and rather grumpy, master. Master Eugen definitely felt something akin to pity when he first met her and the girl knew it. She, despite given the surname of the fabled Lupei bloodline, was considered an unwanted wolf pup. Everything about her screamed unusual. Her blackish brown hair that suggested foreign lineage. The rather pale white skin made her seem frail. She was shorter than most in her age group, leaving everyone with the idea that Luminita was younger than originally thought . The only Fulgerian thing about Luminita was her radiant, warm brown eyes. It was those eyes that sucked Master Eugen in. That pure determined gaze Luminita gave him made the man take her on as an apprentice immediately. And she showed that same determination everyday since. But no one can stay a mere apprentice forever. The seasons past the master and the apprentice faster than they ever expected. Now, Luminita Lupei was a master in her own right. And a rather lovely, yet still rather short and pale, young Fulgerian woman of twenty years. Not much about Luminita changed. She still couldn't keep herself from turning as red as a beet when a male traveler flirted as he passed through town. Her rules still held strong despite the odds. If anything, one could say her heart was stronger than ever, her aura like a beacon that wolves flocked to. But there was one thing that troubled the metalsmith. Her dreams were getting more vivid each night. Lightning, still her greatest fear that she had yet to out grow, plagued her dreams alongside three black wolves that shadowed her dream self. There were dreams of raging fires and terrible storms that threatened to swallow her whole. Even the many faces that haunted her became seared into her mind. That ominous feeling that gnawed at the edges of her consciousness began to grow stronger as the days wore on. But Luminita being herself, pushed that very feeling away and locked it in her imaginary box of stowed away troubles. She didn't want to deal with whatever that foreboding feeling was. And not days afterwards, she received the request of a lifetime. The current ruler, Emperor Costel Dalca sent Luminita a letter that changed her life forever. The current master metalsmith of Ungar's Forge had been commissioned to create a ceremonial sword for the heir apparent, First Prince Grigore Dalca, a name most citizens of the Fulger Empire didn't care to hear. But work was work in the mind of Luminita. The poor soul just didn't understand how much trouble her path in life was about to take. 'Personality' 'Fears ' 'Appearance' 'Plot Line' 'Book One: Trials of Fate' 'Book Two: Chancing Fate' 'Book Three: Last Fateful Stand' 'Relationships' 'Vatura Amador' 'Haven Archer' 'Roy Astinley' 'Yelizaveta "Veta" Lyubov' 'Fulger, The Triple Wolf Goddess' 'Adradia, The Swan Goddess' 'Adoiri, The Phoenix God' 'Sleryn, The Bear God' 'Ilmenyev, The Fox God' 'Master Eugen Ungar' Possessions Abilities 'Trivia' * Luminita is the creation of FictionPress Author Fairy Lori. * She is the eldest of the Chosen. * Her appearance is based on a picture of Anna Paquin. * She has the nickname Lumi due to the younger children at the orphanage not being able to say Luminita. * Favorite Food is Roasted Almonds. * She is afraid of lightning. * She can make and maintain weapons. * Luminita is a Romanian name meaning Little Light. * Lupei is a Romanian surname meaning Wolf. * Roxana is a Romanian name meaning Bright. * Funar is a Romanian surname meaning Rope Maker. Category:Characters Category:Chosen